Denmark
Denmark is a nation located in the central part of Europe, which extends all the way north to the Fennoscandian Peninsula. It's capital is Fredrykestad. Toponym The term goes from the Old Eastern Nordic term Daenmarsk, on which means Down through the river. The Danish name for the land refers to Daniel, first king of the Danes, on which the Nordic demonym means Danskesk. History TBA Denmark has been a independent state when it has separated from the Kingdom of Kalmar, in 1403. It was because of a severe conflict within the Danish people and the Kalmar people, on which lasted 50 years. This also caused the death of the Earl of Fredrykstad, Augusthus, on which led to the independence of the Danish Kingdom. It has been turned into a Confederacy, when the Freyje Enderlig had been won against the referendist election of the king, in 1793. The people from the Kingdom have been moving to another lands, most notably the lands of the Kingdom of Inegra and the Kalmar Union. After the Treaty of Sandlesberg in 1834, the law of the Danish Confederacy had been suffering various changes in the equal rights and the working rules, and also had problems with the publicizing of education. For that, they had made their own civil war, which was between the Danske Frin, an totalitarian armed group formed by the 15-year old Akke Arbins, and the Confederative government. Culture Denmark's media is one of the most famous in Europe, and it is the largest exporter of films in the Nordic region of the country. One of it's most successful film studios is the studio named Kobenhag-Film, based in the small town of Kobenhag, founded in 1893. Economy Denmark's economy, while slowly progressing, has been one of the most prestigious on the continental part of Europe, because of it's wonderous execution. It currently has a GDP per capita of $8,375,385, and it mostly exports leaves, animals and honey, which is conserved from the northern islands. It's currency, like other European countries, is the Euro, It had been formerly been the Kjonf, prior to it's annexation to the European Union. It's name was derived due to the idea of the artist Jacobius Freyjkke, claiming that such powerful coin would change the future of the Confederacy. Subdivisions Denmark is currently divided into 14 regions. It's current list has been established in 1908. Symbols Denmark's flag has been confected by one of the most prestigious artist of Denmark, Cluverius Ragnfolst, when he wanted the Confederacy to be a more independent, better state and get out of the Kalmar Union. It has a red space with 11 white lines. Denmark's anthem is De Danske-Fymne, on which was composed in 1884. Telecommunications Denmark's television status as it's own has a very large and productive history. Television programs such as Schiffe en Schakke had been the number one programs from children during the 50's, One of the most watched television channels is Dye, which started transmissions in 1974 as T-2.Category:Europe